


Sprousehart One Shots

by Fangirlthatwrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlthatwrites/pseuds/Fangirlthatwrites
Summary: A collection of my Sprousehart One Shots. Fell free to comment prompts for me to write.





	Sprousehart One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous ask requested through my tumblr: Can u do either sprousehart date night after press or sprousehart backstage after their photo op/panel?

Lili carefully steps down the stairs with the help of Cole’s steady arm. They quickly walk backstage and out of the view of thousands of fans.

“Finally.” Lili smiles and presses her delicate lips against Cole’s. He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. She tangles her hands in his fluffy, dyed black hair.

“You guys are adorable and all, but you might want to wrap it up. Signing is going to be soon.” Cami walks into the room as they makeout.

Lili breaks away whining. Cole laughs and kisses her forehead. “Don’t whine, I’ll be right next to you. Plus, I have something super special planned for us tonight. Just you and me.”

A smile grows on her face. “I love you Cole.” Her love filled eyes gaze into his.

“And I you.” He responds with a huge smile. He can’t wait to take her on the date he has planned. When they told him about Rivercon and how it was going to be in Paris, he couldn’t believe his luck. He had already made up his mind, but the news of going to Paris just sweetened it.

Suddenly, security guard walks in. “It’s time for signings and pictures.” He announces before leading them to the signing spot.

Cole holds Lili’s hand as they reach the spot and smiles. It’s a bummer that they can’t continue their make out session, but at least she’s by his side, and that’s enough for now.

• • •

The signing ends and time flies by quickly. Suddenly, out of nowhere, it’s midnight. Lili is sleeping in her shared apartment with Cami. A sudden knock startled her awake. “Cami… can you get it…?” She mumbles cuddling into her blankets.

Sighing, Cami complies and stumbles to the door. She slowly opens the door reading Cole in a tuxedo holding red roses. “Actually, Lili, I think it’s for you.”

“What…?” Lili blinks in confusion before throwing the blankets off of her and wondering to the door. “Cole…. what are you doing here?” She squints at him.

A tiny smirk grows on Cole’s face. “Don’t tell me you forgot about our date? I’m offended.” He mocks an offended look.

“A date? The date you mentioned this morning? Cole, it’s midnight.” Lili laughs rubbing her eyes trying to wake up. She thought he had completely forgotten about the date he had promised her.

“Exactly,” His face turns serious. “Nobody will be out. Plus the destination I have in mind will look amazing.”

Cami gapes at him realizing what he means. “Oh my god. Lili, you’re coming with me. You need to get fancied up.” She pulls Lili’s arm dragging her to the closet. “Don’t you dare me an inch Cole, we’ll be done in a second.” She rummage through her dresses to pick out a low cut emerald green dress to match her eyes. “Here, change into this. Make it quick, we still need to do your makeup.” Cami commands walking out to get the makeup.

Lili quickly slips into the dress and admires herself in the mirror. The color makes her eyes pop against her pale white skin. A smile dorms on her pale pink lips. She doesn’t know what’s about to happen, but what she does know is that she feels like a princess.

Cami comes back and does her makeup. After a few minutes, she’s done. “Tada!” Cami smiles as Lili looks at the finished product. Her eyelids are covered with silver sparkles, her lips are painted with pale pink lipstick. She’s never felt more beautiful.

Lili throws her arms over Cami and gives her a big hug. “Thank you, Cami. I look amazing.”

After a moment of hugging, Cami hands her some emerald green heels to match. “When you get back, you have to tell me everything, understand?” A huge smile forms on her lips as Lili nods. She watches Lili walk to Cole and disappear out the door.

Lili has never been good with surprises, ever since she was little. “Where are we going?” She questions Cole in the limo. They’re cuddling as the driver drives them to an unknown destination, at least to Lili it is.

“We’re almost there, just hang in their for a little bit.” Cole smiles. Sighing, she nods and rests her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her. “I’ve been wanting to do this since our panel.” He whispers in her ear sending chills down her spine.

“The date or cuddling?” She teases him as the limo stops. Nerves overtake her body, tiny butterflies flutter in her stomach as she gets up off him. Cole quickly gets out of the limo and runs to her side. He slowly opens the door. Taking a deep breath, Lili puts her foot down on the ground and lifts herself out. She glances up to see the Eiffel Tower. She gasps in shock. Ever since she was a kid she’s always wanted to see the Eiffel Tower in person.

“To answer your question, I meant cuddling. I’ve been planning this for months.” He replies taking her hand and walking her to the tower. She gives him a confused look. They didn’t even know about going to Paris for months, How could he have been planning this for that long?

They walk all the way up to as far up the Tower as they can where a fancy table is set up. The lights on the Eiffel Tower light up illuminating the area. “Cole…. this is gorgeous…” Lili smiles the biggest smile in the world. They walk to their seat and sit down. An Italian Pizza lies on their plate and Lili giggles a little. Of course, out of all the fancy food in Paris, He picks Pizza.

Cole laughs and picks up three tiny cans of mayonnaise. “I ordered Pizza and they still give us these?” He throws them up and starts juggling them for a while until he throws one a little too far and it flies off the Tower. He freezes as it falls down. “Oh no.”

Lili bursts out laughing. “I can’t believe you just did that.” Cole’s cheeks flush in embarrassment. He purposely bumps a tiny mayonnaise of the table. He crouches on the floor and instead of picking it up, he crawls to her. She sees him and gives him a strange look. “What are you doing?” She questions him just as he pulls out a black box and shifts so he’s on one knee. “Cole….” She says stunned not believing her eyes when he opens the tiny black box to reveal the most gorgeous diamond ring she’s ever seen.

“Lili Pauline Reinhart, I love you, and I want to wake up with you every single day. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing I see at night. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. You are my world. Every inch of me belongs to you, my heart is fully and completely yours. So, Lili, will you do me the honor and marry me?“ Cole looks up at her with vulnerable eyes.

Tears stream down Lili’s face as she nods enthusiastically. “Yes!” She smiles the biggest and brightest smile in the whole wide world. Cole gets up off his knees smiling as he slides the engagement ring on her delicate finger. She wraps her arms around him, “I love you so much, Cole.” She whispers.

“I love you so much too, Lili.” He whispers back before pressing his lips to hers. The moon shines down on them as they kiss on the Eiffel Tower.


End file.
